


Cuddles for the Lonely

by DreadfulMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, First Meetings, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oikawa's nephew - Freeform, Professional Cuddler!Oikawa, Relationship Study, Volleyball Player Iwaizumi, college au sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi moved to a new city for college and he's been far away from friends and family for too long. He wants some sort of intimacy and one day he finds an ad on the newspaper for a professional cuddler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom and this pairing so be kind. Some OOC might happen (????)
> 
> I saw a Buzzfeeed video about professional cuddlers and couldn't get the idea of Oikawa being one out of my head???
> 
> So I've gone through and fixed any little mistakes I had missed before (at least I hope I caught them all), I also added a little here and there but nothing too big as to change the story.

Iwaizumi clenched the ad in his hand, this was stupid, he shouldn't even be here. He was about to turn back but then that feeling crept up on him again. That feeling of loneliness he kept feeling ever since he moved away for school, away from his family and friends. 

Sure he had made friends here, but it was different from being with the friends he grew up with. 

He unclenched the paper in his hand and looked at it, making sure he had the right address.

When he emailed this 'professional cuddler' Oikawa, he said he would be available as well as outlining everything that was going to happen. Iwaizumi would sign a contract, Oikawa would lead him to where the bed was, they would cuddle for an hour, Iwaizumi would pay, and he would leave. It seemed easy enough, and if he hated it, he could leave early, and he wouldn't owe the guy anything. 

Iwaizumi even went so far as to look up reviews of this guy, make sure he wasn't a creep, and from what Iwaizumi could tell, he wasn't. He kept everything very professional. 

In fact, the only review he had below a 4-star was a lady who gave him one star because he didn't get a boner while they were spooning. Apparently she took that as a personal offense. Iwaizumi actually had to scoff at that review, it was ridiculous. 

Iwaizumi walked up to the door and brought his hand up, but he didn't knock. He had to mentally prepare himself for this, you went through too much work to make sure this was legit, you can leave as soon as you start to hate it, he rationalized. He took a deep breath and then knocked before he could change his mind and back out. 

"Coming!~" he heard, a few seconds later the door was opened to reveal a man about the same age as Iwaizumi, only he was taller. Why hadn't Iwaizumi looked up a picture of this guy beforehand? Had he, he probably wouldn't have come, this guy was so attractive it was intimidating. 

"Hello!" Oikawa said.

"I'm here about this," Iwaizumi held up the piece of paper, "I'm Iwaizumi,"

The guy seemed to recognize him, "Oh, Iwa-chan!" he said, they had just met and Oikawa was already calling him Iwa-chan, "I didn't expect to see you so soon, or at all, actually. Come in!"

Iwaizumi walked in behind him and let him close the door.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Oh no, actually you could fill out the contract while I get the room ready," Iwaizumi followed to him to a counter, Oikawa got behind it and reached underneath for a piece of paper and a pen. 

"Just a couple questions first," Oikawa said, "do you like lavender?"

"Sure,"

"Would you like music?"

"What kind?"

"Well I have classical music, and some other songs I think are pretty relaxing, none of them have words," Oikawa thought for a bit longer, "I also have nature sounds, like rain and rivers, and whales. A lot of people seem to like the whales,"

"Do you like the whales?" Iwaizumi felt awkward, he felt the need for small-talk to maybe lessen the weirdness over the fact that he was esentially here to lay on a bed and hug this guy.

"Not particularly," he chuckled, "but whatever you like is fine," 

Iwaizumi, for whatever reason flushed at the attention this male was now giving him, "just put whichever one you want, I don't care," 

"Okay!" Oikawa handed him the contract and pen, "so fill this out and I'll start setting everything up, just yell if you have any questions,"

Iwaizumi nodded and started on the contract. The first paragraph just read that this was strictly a working relationship and also to make sure to keep it professional (nothing sexual). 

Then there was a list of things that he had to check off what he was comfortable with doing. There was the option to talk or to stay silent, Iwaizumi went for silence. Then he went through and checked all the other boxes he was okay with: spooning, hair playing, back rubs, humming, nuzzling, etc.

But there was one that caught his eye that he asked Oikawa when he came back.

"What does 'nothing' mean?"

"Oh, some people like to just come in and lay on the same bed with no physical contact or conversation or music or anything really," he shrugged, "I guess they just like knowing someone is there,"

Iwaizumi only nodded and handing him the contract. Oikawa scanned it and then flashed Iwaizumi a smile, "alright, Iwa-chan well the room is ready, shall we get started then?"

They laid down on the bed first, "I know you said no talking," Oikawa whispered, "but feel free to tell me if you become uncomfortable with a position and want to switch or you decide you want to change anything,"

Iwaizumi nodded, "can I spoon you?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Sure," Oikawa laid on his side, facing away from him.

You can do this, Iwaizumi prepped himself. He moved in behind him and slotted their bodies together. He put one hand over Oikawa's waist, he felt tense, not sure if that was okay, but then he put his hand over Iwaizumi's and he relaxed some. They stayed like that for a while, but then Iwaizumi's arm started to fall asleep. He didn't really want to talk yet, he was feeling relaxed and he felt like hearing Oikawa's voice would make him tense again, so he grabbed his arm and laid him on his back so he could lay on his chest. Oikawa seemed to be okay with this, he had one arm around Iwaizumi and started to play with his hair. The action made Iwaizumi sigh and after a while he felt himself getting lighter, like his body was floating. It was only twenty minutes later that a soft alarm sounded, it was spacey (the Doctor Who theme on loop if Iwaizumi was correct), that he realized it was because he had fallen asleep.

"It's over?" he asked as they sat up.

"It's been an hour, yeah," Oikawa chuckled, "it's because you fell asleep Iwa-chan. We can still continue if you want, I don't have anyone scheduled for the rest of the day,"

Iwaizumi shook his head, "I have practice,"

Oikawa nodded and led him out the room, back to where Iwaizumi entered from. He paid the $40 and told Oikawa he would email him for a future appointment. That made Oikawa smile big at him and Iwaizumi realized he walked out reciprocating that smile. 

\------

It was two weeks later that Iwaizumi returned, but he didn't email Oikawa to set up an appointment, he just showed up. Right after a game, it was already way past sundown, and he was still sweaty and wearing his volleyball sweats. He was filthy and probably (most definitely) stank, but for whatever reason he still went.

It wasn't until Oikawa opened the door that it finally hit him that he should not be there.

"Iwa-chan?" there it was, that name again.

"I'm sorry, I just- I should have let you know, I'm sorry," he started to turn to leave, why did he come? He didn't even really realize it either, he just followed his feet.

But a hand on his arm stopped him, "it's okay. You can come inside,"

Iwaizumi was hesitant but followed him inside, "do you even work this late?"

"Not usually, but you look like you need it,"

Iwaizumi felt dread, he didn't want to be a bother, no matter how shitty he felt, "I can go," he offered, not really wanting to.

"No, no. It's fine, I was just doing homework, I needed a distraction anyway," Oikawa looked through a small binder until he found Iwaizumi's contract, "do you want to look it over and tell me if you want to add or change anything?"

"I guess a bit of small talk would be preferable over silence," he put a hand behind his neck and quickly said the next part, "and maybe you can spoon me this time,"

"Whatever you're comfortable with,"

"Umm, is it okay if I take off my sweatpants? It's kind of hot in here,"

"As long as you have something underneath," Oikawa giggled, "but that's fine, do you want music? Candles?"

"Not really," Iwaizumi said, already slipping off the sweatpants.

"Just give me a sec to change the sheets,"

Oikawa went to the other room and Iwaizumi leaned his elbows on the counter and planted his face into his hands. He was still wondering why he was here. He needed the reassurance, the comfort from another person, he guessed. Why else?

It definitely wasn't because he hadn't been able to get Oikawa's smile out his head since his last visit. He groaned loudly into his hands and was surprised by the giggle he heard behind him.

"If you were feeling so shitty, you should have come sooner, Iwa-chan," Iwaizumi shot him a look and Oikawa brought his hands up, defensively, "I'm just joking," he said, "the room is ready,"

Iwaizumi laid down on his side and then waited for Oikawa to come up behind him, he relaxed into the hold as soon as he felt the other body pressed up against his. 

"How's your day been?" Oikawa asked.

"Pretty shitty,"

A soft chuckle, "what happened?"

"We lost?"

"Your sports team?"

"Mhmm,"

"I'm sure you all tried your best,"

"They did," Iwaizumi buried his face into the pillow, "I was the problem,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I couldn't- I was off my game. They kept blocking all my spikes, and then I let them get to me and I couldn't make most of my serves," he felt Oikawa squeeze him just the tinniest bit tighter, "I let my team down," he was the ace, he wasn't supposed to fail.

"Volleyball right?" Iwaizumi nodded, "you know I used to play setter back in high school. And I can tell you that volleyball can never be played by only one person. Maybe you were only focused on your own mistakes that you didn't notice the mistakes your teammates made. Good receives and passes make for good sets which make for good spikes. It's a group effort, Iwa-chan. Don't beat yourself up about it,"

Iwaizumi couldn't think of anything to say after that, aside from a murmured thanks. He did feel a little better, and thinking back on it, several serves were missed and some badly times sets, not to mention there were also some receives that didn't allow for a good set. And after the game, many of the players came up and parted Iwaizumi on the back, a couple apologized. He had just been too stubborn. Now he realized they had just had a bad day, like any other team has every once in a while. He felt better, which made him snuggle just a little closer to Oikawa.

They stayed silent for the rest of the forty five minutes they were there. Oikawa played with his hair for a while until Iwaizumi felt him stop and when he shifted to see Oikawa, he noticed he had fallen asleep. Iwaizumi couldn't help but stare at him and appreciate the brunet's features. He was really quiet handsome. His mouth was slightly open and he let out little puffs of air every now and then. It was cute, Oikawa was cute. 

Iwaizumi shifted them, being careful not to wake the cuddler, so that Oikawa was on his back and Iwaizumi was laying on his side next to him, staring at the man until his own eyes started to droop. 

He wasn't sure how long he slept for, but it sure felt like a long time. He sat up, feeling a bit dazed and found he was still at Oikawa's. His movements must have woken up the brunet because he was immediately jumping off the bed.

"Oh god, Iwa-chan, I'm so sorry!" he apologized, "I shouldn't have fallen asleep," he bowed to Iwaizumi but he just waved the brunet off.

"It's no problem," he yawned, "what time is it?"

Oikawa looked at a clock by the bed, "oh god its past midnight, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have fallen asleep," he said again.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, "I told you, it's fine," 

"No its not fine, I'm a professional. You're not supposed to sleep on the job," and Oikawa sounded like he was scolding himself, "I even forgot to set the alarm. It's the first thing on m checklist,"

"Look, I know I caught you at a bad time, so it's okay, besides I had a great nap, I feel fully rested," Iwaizumi said, he stretched a bit, his bones popping in the most satisfying way. He got off the bed and walked to the other room to where his gym bag was. "So what? That was like four hours?" he took his wallet out and started counting the bills he had in there, it looked like he was just about to have enough.

"No!"

"What? Was it closer to five?"

"No, no," Oikawa said, "you don't have to pay me,"

"Yes I do,"

"No, I- I fell asleep, and I shouldn't have,"

"Can you stop saying that? So what if you fell asleep? You probably need to be cuddled too sometimes, that's not a problem," Iwaizumi felt his face flush, remembering the reason he was here made him do that.

"It doesn't matter, you can't pay me,"

"I want to," 

They went back at it until they finally agreed that Iwaizumi would come back in a week (during working hours this time) and pay double. Iwaizumi went home before Oikawa changed his mind. 

Once home, it was hard for Iwaizumi to fall asleep. He wanted to feel the warmth pressed against him, Oikawa's warmth. It wasn't until he laid on his side and closed his eyes, that he imagined Oikawa asleep in front of him, just like earlier, that he was finally able to sleep.

And that was the only way he could fall asleep, thinking about the man he had a professional relationship with. It if wasn't thinking about him, it was during their sessions, and that's when he got the best sleep, either holding Oikawa or being held.

It was after his eleventh visit that Iwaizumi realized he shouldn't be going back to Oikawa's. He had feelings for him, he realized. And although it felt nice, he was just creating this illusion of intimacy in his head. Like Oikawa has said, it was his job. It was his job to make Iwaizumi feel comfortable and welcome and everything about his little studio screamed intimacy, it was part of the experience. And Iwaizumi wanted more of it, but he wanted it to be real, which was why this was so wrong. 

When Iwaizumi showed up today, he had convinced himself this was going to be his last visit. And when the hour was done, he felt worse, knowing it was the last.

"Should I schedule you for another appointment now?" Oikawa asked, now behind the counter, "or do you want to text me?" Oikawa had given Iwaizumi his cell phone number "that way you can give me a heads up if you decide to come last minute," is what Oikawa had said. It had made Iwaizumi feel guilty, but Oikawa insisted. 

"No,"

"So I'll wait for a text then," 

"Not that either," Iwaizumi said.

"E-mail?" Oikawa tilted his head to the side.

"No," Iwaizumi said, "I won't be coming back anymore," he said slowly, he had to make sure Oikawa heard it all, because Iwaizumi wasn't sure he would be able to repeat it.

And just like that, Oikawa changed. He had on a giant smile, one Iwaizumi couldn't help but think was fake. 

"That's alright, Iwa-chan! I'm just glad I was able to help you when you needed it," he pulled out the binder where he kept the contracts and took out Iwaizumi's, "guess we won't be needing this anymore," he laughed (fake, Iwaizumi thought), "so that was a one hour session,"

Iwaizumi handed him the cash and then left without saying another word. He didn't really know what else to say. As soon as he left, he felt heavy, he felt sluggish. He wanted to go back and tell Oikawa he was joking, to get back into that comfortable bed and hold him, because he wanted to feel Oikawa in his arms. He wanted to hear him call him 'Iwa-chan,' even though he hated it when people called him that, he didn't hate it when it was coming out of Oikawa's mouth. But he wouldn't be hearing it anymore.

But then he did, two weeks later. Exiting the gym where his team had just played a game. Oikawa was standing right there next to the door, leaning against the wall, almost as though they had agreed to meet up there. 

"Oikawa," he breathed, "what are you doing here?"

He pushed himself off the wall and walked closer to Iwaizumi, "well talking to you made me miss playing volleyball, and I heard there was a game here tonight so I decided to come check it out," he shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I had no idea you were playing here,"

Iwaizumi scratched the back of his neck, "well yeah," he said. He wish he'd known Oikawa was there, then he would have tried just a little more, hit the ball just a tiny bit harder, been just a bit more precise with his serves, or (what was most likely to happen) fumble around with the ball because he was nervous. Maybe it had been better that he didn't know Oikawa had been watching. But at least they had played good today, actually they had played one of their best games to date. 

"You're very good, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, "once I perfect my sets again I'd love to toss for you," and this time, the smile he gave Iwaizumi was genuine.

"Yeah, yeah. I'd really like that," he gestured for the path in front of them, "come on, I'll walk you home, it's on my way," it was then that Iwaizumi saw the real smile, not the fake smile that didn't reach Oikawa's eyes, but the one that made his eye a little crinkly and his face light up, his cheeks a little pinkish and his row of perfect white teeth visible. The real smile.

"Okay! Where's your girlfriend, Iwa-chan? I hope she doesn't think I'm trying to steal you from her," he laughed.

"What makes you think I have a girlfriend?"

"Well that's the main reason most clients in our age group stop coming," he shrugged.

"I don't have a girlfriend,"

"Boyfriend?" Iwaizumi shook his head, "then why'd you stop coming?"

Iwaizumi was grateful Oikawa was taller than him, that way he couldn't see his face when Iwaizumi looked down and shrugged. He couldn't see the blush adorning his cheeks.

"Then why don't you come over tonight? For old times sake's," Iwaizumi felt Oikawa bump his shoulder, "I'm sure Iwa-chan has missed me!"

Iwaizumi felt like he was floating as soon as they laid on the bed. It had been harder and harder for him to fall asleep lately, the image of Oikawa had been slowly slipping away from him, he was starting to forget details. But he had the chance to replenish them tonight. 

"How do you want to do this?" Oikawa asked.

"Can I lay my head on your shoulder while you play with my hair?" he quickly moved how he wanted to as soon as Oikawa nodded.

One of Oikawa's hands went straight to his hair and the other wrapped around him to hold him closer, Iwaizumi's own arms did the same, pulling Oikawa close. 

Iwaizumi was tired, he was exhausted, but the last thing he wanted to do was fall asleep. He wanted to stay awake so he could remember what it felt like to be with Oikawa.

He asked to change positions about four times and when the hour was up, he asked to stay for another. Oikawa let him, with a smile on his face that Iwaizumi could only describe as radiant. The last half hour, he asked to be in a similar position as the one they started with, but this time he was more on top of Oikawa, he wrapped one leg around Oikawa's and he laid higher on his chest, so he could nuzzle his face into Oikawa's shoulder. 

Once that hour was up, Iwaizumi really had to go, he didn't want to, but he had homework to do.

"Two hours, right?" he asked when they were back in the other room. He sat on the couch there and tugged his sweatpants back on. He planned to leave a tip as well, since he knew he stank and that must have not been fun for Oikawa.

"You weren't my client tonight, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said, sounding way to enthusiastic, "I invited you here, you don't have to pay me," he had a bit smile on his face, Iwaizumi remembered it as being the same fake one from before.

Iwaizumi decided to take his chances, and put his wallet back in his bag, "alright," he said, "then how about you come over to my place Saturday, we order take out, and we watch the new episode of Doctor Who together?" he suggested, remembering the first time he was here (and every subsequent time after) when he heard Oikawa's Doctor Who alarm.

Then Oikawa smiled in a way that was anything but fake, a smile that reached his eyes and lit up his entire being. 

"You like Doctor Who?!" he asked loudly. 

Iwaizumi shrugged, "not particularly, but I have a feeling you do," actually it was more than a feeling, he was absolutely sure. Oikawa had a DW journal one day when he answered the door, and once wore DW pajama bottoms, and one day when Iwaizumi needed change, Oikawa pulled out a DW wallet. Iwaizumi was certain Oikawa was obsessed, "so is that a yes?"

"Yes!" Oikawa was practically bouncing up and down as he hugged Iwaizumi, hugging him tighter than he had during any session. 

"Wait," Oikawa said, letting go and taking a step back, "you're my client," he looked down at the ground, "it wouldn't be professional for us to go on a date," he said.

"I'm not your client, dumbass," Iwaizumi said, rolling his eyes, "you took my contract out of the binder last time, remember?"

Oikawa's eyes seemed to bright up, "You're completely right Iwa-chan!" he hugged Iwaizumi again, "I'm going to kiss you now,"

Iwaizumi couldn't help the blush that flooded his face and made Oikawa laugh, "well just do it Shittykawa, don't tell me,"

Iwaizumi closed his eyes when he saw Oikawa lean forward, the last thing he head was a giggle before soft lips were pressed to his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Oikawa's relationship seen through dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Significantly less Professional Cuddler Oikawa as the last chapter, but there's still plenty of cuddling. It's more about the progression of their relationship. 
> 
> The rating's gone up because of suggestive themes, but there's no actual sex.

Their first date went exactly how Iwaizumi had described it. He ordered pizza when Oikawa said he was on his way. They watched Doctor Who (Oikawa explained to him the premise of the show) and Iwaizumi had to admit it wasn't as dumb as he thought it would be. When it was over they sat on the couch facing each other, finishing off the last of the pizza and learning more about the other. Oikawa had taken up volleyball again, he said he had missed it so much, he didn't even know why he ever stopped. 

They talked about what schools they went to and what they were majoring in, Iwaizumi was doing physical therapy ("Of course Iwa-chan would do something related to sports") and Oikawa wanted to be an astronomer ("You would, Nerdykawa"). They cuddled exactly like how Iwaizumi wanted to, not really caring if he over stepped any professional boundaries. He played with Oikawa's hands and kissed his head and his cheeks, a couple on his neck.

The night ended with Iwaizumi walking Oikawa back home. Oikawa grabbed his hand and wouldn't let him go until Iwaizumi gave him a proper kiss ("Come on, Iwa-chan! I know you want to). Iwaizumi only denied it a couple times, but he really did want to kiss Oikawa so he pretend to give in with a roll of his eyes and kissed him. 

Their second date, Iwaizumi wouldn't really consider a date, but Oikawa did. They went to the gym and played volleyball, which was a nice change for Iwaizumi, to play for fun and not just for competition. Oikawa proved to be a really good setter, even though he kept saying he was still a little rusty whenever his sets were just a bit off. 

They played until Oikawa remembered he had a client in an hour ("I was just having so much fun with you, Iwa-chan, don't be mean,") Iwaizumi left Oikawa in his doorstep with a hurried kiss and pushed him inside so he would have time to shower and get the room ready for the customer. 

Their third date was an actual date, Iwaizumi took Oikawa out to a restaurant Oikawa said he had never been to, then they went for a walk in the park. Oikawa made them lay on the grass and watch the stars. Iwaizumi wasn't really paying attention, he just listened to the enthusiasm oozing out of Oikawa.

Once it got too cold, they headed back to Iwaizumi's because it was closer and fell asleep wrapped up into each other under his covers. 

In the morning, Iwaizumi was awoken with a very mischievous smile from Oikawa that only promised sinful pleasure. And that's exactly what they experienced all morning until Iwaizumi had to get up for class. 

Their fourteenth date, Oikawa dragged Iwaizumi to an amusement park and helped Iwaizumi get over his fear of heights ("You should've told me you were afraid before we got on, Iwa-chan!" "Dammit, Shittykawa! I'm not scared!"). Oikawa held his hand and kissed his cheek when Iwaizumi squeezed too hard. He pointed at the stars and told Iwaizumi stories about constellations. 

As soon as they were at the top, Oikawa grabbed his face and furiously made out with him until they were back at the ground and the guy working the equipment yelled at them to get off. That only lead to embarrassment for Iwaizumi when Oikawa responded with "oh we will" with a seductive smile and wink to Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi had to physically face palm himself along with a smack to the back of Oikawa's head before he grabbed his hand and steered them far away from the Ferris wheel. Oikawa found the whole thing hilarious and clung to Iwaizumi's arm.

On their twenty-second date, Iwaizumi learned just how jealous Oikawa could be. They were on their way back to Oikawa's after having a study date at the library. They stopped at a convenient store but Oikawa had stayed outside after Iwaizumi told him it would be quicker if he went in alone ("Okay Iwa-chan but make sure you get me milk bread~"). But Iwaizumi was held up talking to the cashier because they had a class together and their midterm was coming up. Iwaizumi didn't hear Oikawa walk in, just felt the arm wrap around his waist and the wet kiss planted on his cheek

"It's not nice to leave your boyfriend waiting by himself for too long, Hajime. What if someone came by and swept me off my feet," is what he had said.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, "as though I were that lucky,"

Oikawa had pouted for a second but then hugged Iwaizumi tighter, "you're so funny Iwa-chan. This is exactly why I'm dating you,"

Iwaizumi noticed the cashier had stiffened and blushed deep, she scanned all his items quickly.

"I'll see you in class Tuesday?" Iwaizumi asked her as he paid.

"Oh su-," Iwaizumi noticed she glanced at Oikawa and she looked down as she handed him his change, "I might be coming down with something, so maybe I won't be up for speaking that day,"

Iwaizumi had found that odd but he was never one to pry, "oh well, I hope you feel better,"

The cashier had only nodded and then Iwaizumi was being tugged out the store by Oikawa's firm grip on his hand. 

After that, Oikawa had given him the cold shoulder, refusing to look at him until he apologized.

"I don't know what I have to apologize for,"

"For cheating on me!"

"When did I cheat on you?!"

"With the cashier at the convenient store! No wonder you wanted to go in by yourself,"

"I was talking to her about class! I didn't even know she worked there,"

"Well she obviously likes you Hajime!"

"I doubt that. But on the chance that she did, what's the problem? It's not like I like her, I like you!"

"Awww Iwa-chan!" Iwaizumi finally got to see Oikawa's face, but it was only for a second before Oikawa buried his face into Iwaizumi's neck and nuzzled into him. Iwaizumi hugged him back even though Oikawa was going on and on about how sappy and cheesy Iwaizumi could be.

Their twenty-eighth date was spontaneous because Oikawa showed up to the clinic Iwaizumi worked at with lunch for them both. It had been a sweet gesture and most of the girls from the clinic were swooning as soon as they saw him ("He's so handsome!" "And so charming!" "Can you believe he's Hajime's boyfriend?"). Iwaizumi could only guess he was trying to get back at him for the 'convenient store incident.' 

Their thirty-fourth date was spent much like their first date, and many dates since then, except Oikawa slept over. These were Iwaizumi's favorite dates because they were spent exactly how he wanted to since the first day he'd met Oikawa, completely enveloped in his arms and cuddled close together. 

He loved just being able to hold Oikawa, to smell his hair and leave little marks on his neck and chest, and if Oikawa sat in between his legs, Iwaizumi would leave marks on his back as well.

Their thirty-ninth date was supposed to be another night in at Oikawa's but it was interrupted when Oikawa's sister called and said her babysitter cancelled and she needed someone to watch Takeru. Oikawa had looked over at Iwaizumi apologetically and Iwaizumi signaled to him that it was okay, he had met Takeru and he was a good kid. 

When Takeru arrived he lunged himself to Iwaizumi first, which bothered Oikawa, ("That's so rude!"). Iwaizumi patted his back and asked Takeru how school was going, the two ignoring Oikawa's pouting. The evening was spent with Takeru and Iwaizumi making fun of Oikawa for his fondness of aliens and overall teaming up against him. They'd completely ignore his suggestions for movies when they were deciding on which one to watch, and when Oikawa got up to go to the bathroom, Iwaizumi and Takeru grabbed the volleyball and ran outside to play without telling Oikawa. ("You two are so mean to me! And I'm so nice to you!" "What about when you put whipped cream on my hand and then tickled my nose?" "That was funny Takeru!"). Oikawa could have pretended to be as mad as he wanted, but he was having as much fun being teased as the to had teasing him ("That was really fun, Iwa-chan, we should babysit Takeru more.") 

Their fiftieth date, Oikawa was sick and Iwaizumi has to take care of him. As much as Oikawa told him not to ("you'll get sick Iwa-chan!") Iwaizumi stayed over and made him soup and made sure he stayed hydrated and took his medicine at the correct hour. Instead of going home, he slipped into bed next to Oikawa and changed the damp towel on his forehead through out the entire night.

Their fifty-first date (two days later) Oikawa had to take care of a sick Iwaizumi because he contracted his illness ("I told you you shouldn't have stayed," "Just shut up and bring me some medicine so I can fall asleep,")

It was during their sixty-seventh date that they were walking back from the movie theater to Oikawa's house that Oikawa stopped walking and pulled Iwaizumi to sit on a bench. The bench was conveniently placed in front of a fountain and they sat and looked at it for a while.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa said after a while, he was playing with Iwaizumi's hand. 

"Yeah?"

"I think I want to do something different?"

"With your hair?" Iwaizumi teased, "that little bit of hair sticking up has always bothered me, too. It makes you look like an alien," 

"But aliens are cool, Iwa-chan! I mean with my job!" Oikawa smacked his arm playfully, "You know you love my hair!"

Iwaizumi chuckled, "what's wrong with your job?" it wasn't something they usually talked about. Iwaizumi wasn't necessarily the jealous type, but knowing his boyfriend was cuddling with other people wasn't something he wanted to think about. 

"I don't think I want to do it anymore,"

"Why not? I thought it was perfect since you pretty much made up your schedule,"

Oikawa nodded but looked out to the fountain, "I don't know, I think I can find an actual job,"

"Of course you could, you could charm anyone into hiring you, but you help people,"

"I haven't been taking new clients for a few months now," he said, this was news to Iwaizumi, "and I only have a handful of clients now. It's just a matter of time before they stop coming too,"

"So what do you want to do now?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure," he bumped shoulders with Iwaizumi, "but I'll figure it out,"

Iwaizumi nodded, "I'll help you if you want,"

"Are you going to pay me when we cuddle?" Oikawa giggled.

Iwaizumi blushed and looked away, "I'd be broke and in debt if I did that," because in reality, they cuddled a lot. 

Since that day, Iwaizumi thought a lot about their relationship. He really liked Oikawa, and one day during a sleepy haze, Oikawa mumbled to Iwaizumi that he loved him and Iwaizumi realized that yeah, he loved him too. So he told him, on their forty-first date (Oikawa cried and threw himself across the table to hug Iwaizumi and repeated the words over and over again), Iwaizumi thinks he made a big deal out of it, but he was also secretly really happy Oikawa reacted the way they did.

And Iwaizumi truly did love Oikawa, to the point when they had to leave the other, he would be sad (not that he'd admit it). He'd make Oikawa breakfast when he slept over because he knew it would ensure Oikawa staying a little while longer. Oikawa would call him a little housewife ("Shut up Shittykawa and eat your eggs.") and he would smile as he ate, sometimes he'd seat himself on Iwaizumi's lap ("It's the most comfortable seat in the whole world Iwa-chan!")

Because of that, on their seventy-fifth date, Iwaizumi asked Oikawa to move in with him. Oikawa seemed skeptical at first, "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't be asking you if I wasn't dumbass," Iwaizumi calmed his nerves by playing with a loose piece of string in the back of the couch.

Oikawa laughed and small tears formed in the corners of his eyes and he hugged Iwaizumi, "you know that means you'll have to be with me all day Iwa-chan,"

Iwaizumi pictured it in his head, and smiled, "I know," he should have seen it coming (since this is how Oikawa seemed to react every time he was extremely excited) but he fell off the couch and onto the floor when Oikawa threw himself on him. He made sure Oikawa was fine before he scolded him for throwing them off the couch.

Oikawa only pouted but didn't get off, "don't yell at me, Iwa-chan,"

Iwaizumi sighed but pulled Oikawa into his chest, "I'm sorry, I just don't want you getting hurt,"

Oikawa teased him for being so cheesy, and Iwaizumi glared at him, but then Oikawa kissed him a couple times and said he'd be glad to move in with him.

By their eighty-ninth date, they were moved in together and cuddling on the couch once again. Iwaizumi holding Oikawa, who was watching reruns of the X-Files after they both decided they had done enough unpacking for the day. Iwaizumi didn't share Oikawa's same enthusiasm for aliens (although he did surprisingly like Doctor Who), so he let Oikawa watch while he buried his face into his neck and nuzzled it. He left little wet kisses every now and then, but being like this with Oikawa was always extremely relaxing and always made him drowsy and sleepy. 

Iwaizumi found it funny, how Oikawa's muscles would tense when Iwaizumi's fingers would go over them, something goosebumps would rise on the skin but other than that, Oikawa showed no physical reaction. Ever since Oikawa had started doing volleyball again, his muscles seemed to come back, he wasn't as soft as he was when they first met. His skin was wrapped tightly around his muscles, but Iwaizumi loved the little areas of Oikawa that still had a bit of meat to them, like the inside of his thighs, the soft bit of his lower belly, and his hips. Iwaizumi loved to just squeeze Oikawa in these places, occasionally whispering to Oikawa that he loved him as he did so. Especially since in a drunken haze on their sixty-fifth date, Oikawa confessed to Iwaizumi he was having trouble tightening up in that area and it made him self-conscious. Oikawa doesn't remember, or at least Iwaizumi assumes that he doesn't, but he makes sure to tell Oikawa as often as possible that he loves all of him, even what Oikawa sees as imperfections (like the random cluster of freckles he has on his right shoulder blade).

Oikawa didn't have anymore clients, they had decided to move in together once he didn't have any anymore. When Iwaizumi got a text message from Oikawa saying his last client said she would no longer be coming, Iwaizumi wasn't sure if he should be excited or sad for his boyfriend. But he didn't have to speculate too long because then he got another text from Oikawa that read "At least I still have Iwa-chan and he's my favorite client~ "

Iwaizumi really couldn't help the chuckle that rang through his body, "Just shut up and come cuddle me then." Oikawa was at his door not fifteen minutes later, but with the intention of doing a lot more than just cuddling.

"Hajime?" 

Iwaizumi stiffened as he was pulled out of his thoughts and back to real time, Oikawa rarely called him by his given name.

"Yeah?"

"I really love you, you know that?"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but pressed a kiss to the spot just underneath Oikawa's ear, "yeah, I know, Tooru,"

He didn't have to see Oikawa to hear the pout in his voice, "you were supposed to say 'I love you too, Tooru,' and it was going to be super romantic and spontaneous,"

Iwaizumi frowned at the way Oikawa tried to impersonate his voice, he sounded like the Hulk on steroids, "you know I'm not like that,"

"Yes you are, Iwa-chan, remember for our six month anniversar-,"

"Okay, I can be a little romantic. But that date took a lot of planning,"

"So you have to plan for it?"

"Mhmm," a kiss to his neck.

"Okay, well I'm going to tell you the same thing tomorrow and you better respond with what you're supposed to say,"

"Okay," a kiss to his cheek, "I'll practice what I want to say,"

Iwaizumi loosened his hold when Oikawa wiggled so he could turn to face him "what you're supposed to say," he corrected.

A kiss on the nose, "yeah, yeah,"

"Hajime," Oikawa pouted.

"Tooru," a kiss to his jutting lower lip.

A breathy, "Hajime,"

A mumbled, "Tooru," against soft lips.

A barely audible. "Hajime," had Iwaizumi pressing Oikawa into the couch. Pulling his shirt off and kissing him all over.

"Hajime, Hajime, Hajime,"

After their first night living together, almost every night since then was a simplified date night. Usually just them cuddling either on the couch or on the bed, while watching something. It was usually Oikawa pulling Iwaizumi to cuddle, not that Iwaizumi ever objected, Oikawa was a damn good cuddler.

But over time it sometimes had to be Iwaizumi who had to grab Oikawa and pull him into a comfortable position with him. Especially on nights when Oikawa was home late and exhausted because he spent all night looking at the stars for an assignment. He'd fall on the couch because he was too exhausted to make it to their bedroom. Iwaizumi would wake up when he heard him walking in, and by the time he made it to the living room, Oikawa was already fast asleep.

At first, he tried waking Oikawa up and helping him walk to their bedroom, but that always ended up with both of them asleep on the couch, which was not at all comfortable. So Iwaizumi opted to just pick up Oikawa, who had the habit of mumbling things when he was on the brink of consciousness, usually he would tell Iwaizumi how much he loved him and thanked him for being such a wonderful boyfriend. 

Some nights, when he was in an extra cuddly mood, he would wrap one arm around Iwaizumi's neck and his free hand would trace patterns over Iwaizumi's muscles (specifically his arms). He would squeeze them weakly and tell Iwaizumi they made him feel safe ("You could protect me from the scariest things with these arms Iwa-chan," "I'd dare people to mess with me so I could see you defend me with your beautiful arms Hajime,")

It was during these times that Iwaizumi confirmed things about Oikawa he had learned over the past year and a half. He could ask Oikawa anything and he would answer truthfully and he wouldn't remember anything the next morning. It was like dealing with a shitfaced drunk Oikawa without the massive hangover.

"You should marry me then if you want me and my arms to protect you," Iwaizumi played along one night as he walked them to the bedroom.

Oikawa nuzzled his face deeper into Iwaizumi's neck, "I'd love to Hajime. I want to be your wife,"

"I thought I was going to be the wife,"

"No I want to be the wife and take care of Iwa-chan!" he pouted.

"How about we both be the wife AND the husband,"

"Both wife and husband?" Oikawa asked as he was carefully laid down.

"Mhmm," Iwaizumi moved to the end of the bed to rid Oikawa of his shoes, pants, and then took his glasses off (thank god he hadn't worn his contacts today). He was only wearing a white t-shirt so Iwaizumi decided he was fine like that.

"I like that," Oikawa hummed, "we can be wifands, or husives,"

Iwaizumi cringed at the weird hybrids of marriage titles, "or we can just be husbands sometimes and wives other times,"

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Oikawa's breathing evened out after that and Iwaizumi thought he had fallen asleep. He crawled into the bed next to Oikawa and hugged him close.

"Iwa-chan?"

"Hmm,"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Tooru," he whispered, "now go to sleep Lovelykawa," Iwaizumi brought Tooru's left hand up to his kiss the matching band on his ring finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy ending I know but I couldn't help it!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for new fandoms and pairing is always so stressful. 
> 
> Comments? Kudos?


End file.
